


The Apology - trad

by NausS



Series: Dear John [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Je vous promets que ça s'arrange, Le consentement n'est pas aussi douteux qu'il en a l'air..., Le douloureux chemin jusqu'à la réconciliaiton, M/M, Scène manquante de Cher John, Smut, excuses
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NausS/pseuds/NausS
Summary: Histoire en trois chapitres liée à Cher John, initialement écrite par wendyarlowe.Sherlock arrive au 221B, comme John le lui a ordonné, prêt à demander pardon, prêt à supplier.(N'a du sens que si vous avez lu Cher John avant)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Dear John [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017078
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Apology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319484) by [wendymarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/pseuds/wendymarlowe). 



> Re :)  
> Lisez les tags, voyez si c'est votre tasse de thé, mais comme il y est dit dans les tags originaux : "Je vous promets que ça s'arrange" et "Le consentement n'est pas aussi douteux qu'il en a l'air"... :) (sinon je n'aurais pas pu la lire, tout simplement)  
> Bonne lecture !

Sherlock approchait de 221B avec un profond sentiment de crainte qu'il n'avait pas entièrement anticipé. Speedy avait déjà fermé pour aujourd'hui, et le nombre de piétons était tombé à près de zéro, tout comme la température lorsque le soleil s'était couché trois heures plus tôt. Depuis la rue, il ne pouvait entr'apercevoir qu'un coin de plafond et le papier peint du salon, à travers la fenêtre. N'avait été allumée qu'une unique lampe, donc, celle du bureau. Quelque part là-haut, John attendait. C'était comme s'ils étaient les deux seules âmes de Baker Street.

La porte était verrouillée mais Sherlock se vit épargné l'humiliation d'avoir à crocheter sa propre serrure grâce à l'anticipation de Mycroft : la vieille clé qui avait été la sienne était apparue comme par magie dans sa poche de manteau entre le moment où il avait quitté la maison de son frère et maintenant. Il espérait ne pas être contraint à l'extrémité de le remercier en face, mais Sherlock pivota tout de même pour adresser à la caméra de surveillance la plus proche un hochement de tête. Puis il poussa la porte et entra.

Le silence total était oppressant. Conclusion logique : Mrs Hudson était sortie, ce qui était tout aussi bien. Sherlock était toujours mort. Devrait le rester encore quelque temps, jusqu'à ce que son nom soit lavé et l'inévitable tumulte médiatique contrôlé. Il grimpa les escaliers aussi discrètement que possible en direction de la porte ouverte du 221B.

 _John_. Pas d'entrée furtive donc : John l'attendait, les mains sur les hanches et les pieds écartés de la largeur des épaules dans la posture de défi classique du mâle dominant. Sherlock sentit l'envie immédiate de se recroqueviller à ses pieds et de se serrer contre ses jambes jusqu'à ce qu'il lui pardonne. Pas qu'il le méritait, après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, mais c'était de John qu'il était question _._ La capacité de cet homme à tout pardonner, absolument tout, relevait pratiquement de la magie tant elle était infinie. Quoique la lividité furieuse et la détermination dure combinées sur son visage ne présagent rien de bon. Sherlock entra un peu plus dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui à cause de cette habitude profondément enfouie qui avait, à une époque, plu à John. L'excuse minutieusement préparée sur laquelle il avait travaillé si dur ces derniers jours se jouait de lui, dansant juste au bord de sa capacité à se souvenir des mots, de la bonne intonation…

« Tais-toi, cracha John en baissant légèrement le menton, le regard brûlant et accusateur. Je veux pas entendre les conneries que t'as répétées à l'avance. Réponds juste à ça : c'était sérieux pour toi, tous ces derniers mois ?

Sherlock n'avait aucune confiance en sa voix. Il acquiesça.

– Alors toutes ces merdes où tu me disais ''je t'ai jamais menti''… t'étais sérieux là-dessus aussi.

Sherlock hocha à nouveau la tête. La posture de John était raide et sur la défensive, le soldat menaçant présent dans chaque centimètre carré. Minutieusement maîtrisé, tant que Sherlock ne faisait pas de mouvements brusques ou qu'il disait ce qu'il fallait…

– T'es au courant, continua John sur un rythme à la cadence contrôlée, que mentir par omission ça reste mentir, n'est-ce pas ?

Sherlock se lécha les lèvres et lutta pour trouver les bons mots :

– Je ne pouvais pas… Je prenais des risques énormes en te contactant tout court. Je ne pouvais pas te dire que j'étais en vie. C'était impossible.

– Et pourtant t'as réussi à extirper toutes ces confessions de moi. Des choses que j'avais jamais dit à personne d'autre. Des choses que je pouvais même pas admettre à moi-même. Dis-moi, Sherlock : tu m'as raconté tout ça parce que tu t'ennuyais ? Ou bien, proposa-t-il en baissant la voix presque au niveau d'un feulement, ou bien c'était parce que tu voulais vraiment que je te plaque contre la porte ? Que je te branle et que je te suce jusqu'à ce que t'aies plus de souffle ni de muscles, entre mes mains ? Je veux t'entendre le dire : tu mentais ?

Il avançait, clamant son territoire dans la pièce en même temps qu'il s'approchait. Un général au milieu de la bataille.

 _Oh, foutre-Dieu._ Sherlock sentit le bois contre le bout de ses doigts, s'aperçut qu'il venait de se laisser tomber en arrière vers la porte fermée, contre laquelle il se tassait. Il en avait peut-être conscience, mais il ne parvint pas pour autant à s'en empêcher. Sa déglutition fut bruyante et il secoua délibérément la tête.

– Je veux que tu le dises, répéta John, l'acculant de quelques pas de plus jusqu'à plaquer réellement le corps de Sherlock contre la porte et presque souffler les mots dans son oreille. Utilise ta putain de voix et dis-moi : que je te désape là, tout de suite, et que je te jette sur le canapé pour faire ce que je veux avec toi, c'était ce que tu voulais ? Ou c'était juste une ruse ?

– C'était…

La voix de Sherlock se brisa d'une façon qu'il n'avait plus connue depuis la puberté. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, mais il essaya vaillamment à nouveau :

– C'était vrai.

– Et maintenant ? gronda John, les lèvres à trois centimètres du canal auditif de Sherlock.

La sensation de ce souffle contre la peau sensible à l'intérieur de son oreille le fit trembler de tout son corps. John, bien sûr, s'en aperçut et se pencha un peu plus, pressant leurs torses ensemble. Il devait certainement sentir le staccato rapide qui rythmait les battements de cœur de Sherlock.

– Ne me mens pas, murmura-t-il.

– S'il te plaît…

La supplique sortie dans un murmure et Sherlock ferma les yeux d'embarras. Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça, John n'était pas censé le traquer comme un tigre acculait sa proie…

– Déshabille-toi.

John s'éloigna d'un coup et croisa à nouveau les bras. Sherlock sentit son corps partir vers l'avant, déséquilibré, comme si leurs torses avaient été aimantés. Il s'épargna la chute juste à temps. Son regard rencontra celui de John — froid, déterminé, assassin — puis découvrit que ses doigts s'occupaient déjà de déboutonner sa chemise sans avoir attendu l'ordre de son cerveau.

C'était terrifiant. Sherlock retira lentement ses vêtements, méthodiquement. Sans aucune once de séduction, avec rien d'autre que le maximum d'efficacité qu'il pouvait rassembler. John voulait qu'il se déshabille, alors il se déshabillait. Il abandonnait tout à même le sol, là où les vêtements atterrissaient. John se contentait de le regarder placidement, les bras croisés et le dos droit comme un I. La pièce était glaciale sans la protection de sa chemise et de sa veste, mais Sherlock contint son tremblement. Il ne frissonnerait ni à cause de la température, ni à cause du regard de John.

– Viens au milieu de la pièce et tourne sur toi-même. Lentement. Je veux te voir.

John recula pour lui laisser la place d'avancer, puis revint à sa raideur militaire dès que Sherlock fut en place. Ce dernier ouvrit les mains, doigts tendus et paumes tournées vers l'extérieur, légèrement écartées de ses flancs. Il tourna lentement, douloureusement conscient du regard de John qui sautait sans cesse d'un endroit à l'autre sur son corps. Il dressait la liste des dommages résiduels, les jaugeait, les analysait. Les yeux d'un médecin. La plupart des brûlures avaient disparu, à présent. Il ne restait qu'une rougeur légère sur sa peau pour prouver qu'elles avaient existé, mais plusieurs autres blessures restaient visibles. Celle qui venait du poing de John était la plus éclatante, d'un violet vif contre la pommette droite de Sherlock. Le regard de John passa dessus avant de continuer son inspection silencieuse.

– Il n'y a pas eu que l'incendie, annonça finalement John. J'ai déjà vu ce genre de marques avant. T'étais en Afghanistan quand t'as été capturé ?

– En Syrie, admit Sherlock.

– Ah, émit John en même temps qu'il tournait de l'index en un ordre silencieux pour que Sherlock exécute une nouvelle révolution. Occupé à démanteler le réseau de Moriarty, j'imagine ?

– C'était la dernière cellule. La plus dangereuse à approcher.

– Et tu t'es laissé capturer.

– Je ne… commença Sherlock en fermant les yeux, parce qu'il était plus facile de ne pas voir John. Je ne voulais plus attendre. Pour te revoir. Je ne savais pas qu'ils connaissaient ma connexion avec Mycroft.

– Et tu croyais quoi ? Qu'ils te casseraient gentiment la gueule puis qu'ils te laisseraient partir ?

Sherlock se mordit si fort les lèvres qu'il put sentir le goût du sang dans sa bouche, mais il ne répondit pas.

– C'était une question, Sherlock ! aboya John, à deux doigts de l'injonction militaire. Réponds ou sors de cette pièce et ne t'attends pas à me retrouver un jour.

Sherlock ne dit pas que Mycroft pourrait retrouver John où qu'il aille. Il ne dit pas qu'il se jetterait probablement aux pieds de John et s'y accrocherait comme un bébé plutôt que de lui laisser rien que le temps d'ouvrir la porte. Ce qu'il fit, c'est d'ouvrir les yeux et inspirer assez d'air pour pouvoir forcer la vérité entre ses lèvres :

– Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Après Noël. Il fallait… Je devais avancer, me rapprocher de toi. J'ai mal calculé.

– Et t'as réussi à te faire torturer et te faire foutre en feu, putain !

– C'était moi, le feu, corrigea Sherlock en rencontrant calmement son regard (il n'aurait pas honte de ce fait, ne pourrait jamais regretter ce qu'il avait dû faire pour pouvoir revenir à John). Je me suis échappé de la pièce où ils me retenaient, j'ai brisé la nuque de mon geôlier et j'ai mis le feu au bâtiment. Mycroft m'a dit qu'ils sont morts, tous les douze. Je suis parti avant d'avoir pu vérifier. Il y avait quatre miles à marcher pour atteindre un endroit où ses hommes pouvaient me trouver, et ça a aggravé mes blessures.

– Putain de bordel de merde, siffla John en regardant le plafond pendant un long moment, cherchant visiblement à retrouver le contrôle de lui-même avant de demander, finalement : C'est fini, alors ?

– C'était la dernière cellule. Ce n'est pas vraiment fini, pas encore, mais le danger pour toi est passé.

– Et pour toi ?

– Le danger physique, oui, assura Sherlock avant de se rappeler qu'il lui avait promis d'être honnête. Il faudra encore attendre quelques semaines avant que je puisse officiellement revenir d'entre les morts. La capacité de Mycroft à s'arranger avec la loi fonctionne mieux quand l'œil public est tourné dans une autre direction. Et en cet instant, je suis toujours suspecté de plusieurs centaines de meurtres.

– Bordel. Ça va être un cauchemar médiatique, hein ?

– Ça n'a pas d'importance.

Et vraiment, ça n'en avait pas en cet instant où John était là et où rien d'autre n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. Sherlock était nu, l'air était glacé et John portait toujours son expression dure et dangereuse, mais rien de tout ça n'avait d'importance parce que John était là. Il l'écoutait.

Et l'observait. L'expression de John progressa lentement à travers plusieurs expressions alors qu'il réalisait que les pensées de Sherlock étaient revenues à leur situation présente : la résignation, la prise de conscience et finalement, une prédation violente qui fit dresser les poils sur les bras de Sherlock.

– On y est, hein, murmura-t-il en tournant autour de lui en de lents cercles, son expression à un cheveux d'être lubrique. Tu veux voir comme je te veux ? Regarde, ordonna-t-il en posant la paume sur son entrejambe couvert et en donnant un coup de rein vulgaire dans la direction de Sherlock. Une vraie érection rien que pour toi. Félicitations, j'imagine que je suis vraiment bi. Je pensais pas que je pourrais vraiment… confirmer ça, vu ce qui s'est passé.

Sherlock garda les pieds plantés dans le sol et la colonne droite, mais suivait la progression de John du regard. Chaque fois que ses cercles l'emmenaient dans son dos et hors de son champ de vision, les cheveux sur sa nuque se dressaient et sa demi-érection tressautait avec espoir. Rien qui eût été visible s'il avait toujours son costume pour le couvrir, mais l'habit n'était plus là et il tremblait, nu au milieu de la pièce, alors qu'un John Watson entièrement vêtu le jaugeait. Tant pis si ça l'excitait si visiblement que même John ne pouvait que le remarquer.

L'ancien soldat s'immobilisa directement derrière Sherlock. Il resta là pendant des lustres, sans le toucher, se contentant d'exister et de faire frémir tout le système nerveux de Sherlock. Puis il traça une ligne d'un unique ongle, de son coccyx jusqu'à la base de son crâne. Les poumons de Sherlock s'accrochèrent à l'air qu'ils contenaient et sa tête se redressa vivement comme s'il avait été frappé par un uppercut singulièrement précis. Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit le ricanement noir de John dans son dos.

– C'est l'heure, annonça ce dernier en resserrant sa prise sur la nuque de Sherlock d'une poigne qui devint presque douloureuse. On va au lit, toi et moi, et on va faire ça pour de vrai. »


	2. Chapter 2

D'une façon ou d'une autre, ils parvinrent jusqu'à la chambre de Sherlock. Ce dernier n'était pas au clair sur les détails parce qu'un bon quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent de son cerveau était bloqué dans une boucle « analyse du toucher de John → perte de toute cohérence → reboot → analyse du toucher de John… » La couette avait déjà été rejetée et les draps étaient bordés avec une précision militaire. L'œuvre de John plutôt que de Mrs Hudson, donc. John avait prévu tout ça. Il avait tout préparé. Sherlock contint un tremblement.

« Sur le lit, ordonna John en le poussant vers l'avant.

Il le manœuvra pour que Sherlock finisse avec le visage à plat contre le tissu blanc, puis commença à s'extraire de ses propres pull et t-shirt. Il ne regarda pas Sherlock en se déshabillant, garda la face neutre, les yeux sur le mur d'en face comme s'il se contentait de se changer. Sherlock tourna la tête sur le côté et coinça son menton contre son épaule droite pour pouvoir observer sans bouger le reste de son corps. Il avait l'impression qu'il aurait dû parler, dire quelque chose _(quoi?),_ mais il avait affaire à la facette très sérieuse d'un John sans pitié, et il se devait de lui offrir son moment de spectacle. John pouvait avoir tout ce qu'il voulait : il était ici et Sherlock n'avait pas le droit de lui demander quoi que ce soit. La présence de John était déjà plus qu'il ne mériterait jamais.

Deux « ponk » étouffés, les bottes de John qui cognaient contre le plancher pendant qu'il les tirait l'une après l'autre, puis un bruit de tissu, le son caractéristique d'une fermeture éclair. Sherlock cligna des yeux pour essayer de ravaler l'apparition soudaine de larmes dans ses yeux, inattendues mais rapidement incontrôlables. _Tout ce qu'il peut vouloir… Quoi que ça puisse être…_

John s'immobilisa immédiatement, son regard verrouillé sur Sherlock, sur son visage qui en disait sûrement trop. Puis il finit de se dégager de son pantalon en toute hâte, son caleçon en coton blanc toujours accroché à ses hanches, et rampa sur le lit.

– Hey, appela-t-il. Hey, hey, hey. Sherlock. Tout va bien.

Le contact doux de John sur son épaule accéléra encore l'accumulation d'eau derrière ses paupières. C'était ridicule, totalement illogique de pleurer pour ça. Il avait décidé d'accepter tout ce que John pourrait vouloir, c'était prévu, alors à quoi bon cet accès lacrymal ? Son enveloppe n'était plus entièrement en accord avec son cerveau, manifestement, mais Sherlock n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire contre ça.

– Je suis désolé, murmura John en même temps qu'il se positionnait pour s'allonger à côté de Sherlock, un bras jeté en travers de son dos, leur peau en contact de l'épaule à la hanche. C'était trop ? Merde, je voulais pas te submerger. Parle-moi, Sherlock.

– Je… Donne-moi une minute, gémit Sherlock en résistant à la pulsion de fermer les yeux et d'enfouir son visage contre le cou de John pour cacher ses larmes. Après tu pourras continuer… donne-moi juste une minute.

– Je pense pas que ce soit une question de temps, le contredit John avec un sourire trop petit, changeant la position de ses doigts sur l'omoplate de Sherlock pour pouvoir les passer doucement dans ses cheveux à la place. C'est pas d'une minute que t'as besoin. Ce qu'il te faut, c'est que j'arrête de jouer au connard comme ça et que je commence à te lire de la même façon que tu m'as toujours lu. J'étais tellement focalisé sur ce que j'avais prévu qu'il se passerait que j'ai pas fait attention à ce qui était vraiment en train de se passer.

– Je suis désolé, souffla Sherlock. Je te dois ça. Tu es fâché et tu en as tous les droits. Je t'ai menti au début parce qu'il fallait que tu me croies mort aussi longtemps que tu serais en danger, mais après l'incendie je… j'aurais pu te dire la vérité directement sur le site et j'ai décidé de ne pas le faire. Je ne pouvais pas affronter la possibilité que tu me rejettes et que tu arrêtes de me parler, sans me laisser la moindre excuse pour te revoir. Je me suis convaincu que tout allait bien, que tu ne serais pas en colère quand William se révélerait être moi, mais je… je savais. Et je suis prêt à prendre tout ce que tu as à me donner, maintenant. Que ce soit par douceur ou de colère ou de rage. Juste… j'ai juste besoin de savoir qu'il existe une possibilité que tu finisses par me pardonner. Un jour.

John s'écarta brutalement, roula sur le flanc et installa trente bons centimètres de vide entre eux.

– Tu crois vraiment que je suis capable de faire un truc comme ça, Sherlock ? Que je pourrais utiliser le sexe comme une punition ? siffla-t-il en fermant les yeux avant d'expirer lourdement. J'ai même pas… Bordel de merde.

– Tu ne serais pas le premier, expliqua doucement Sherlock.

– Ouais, je m'en suis douté, et ça fait encore plus de moi un enfoiré de pas avoir compris plus tôt comment tu vivais ça.

John tendit la main vers le visage de Sherlock, hésita, puis effleura sa joue tuméfiée.

– Je te pardonne vraiment, tu sais ? murmura-t-il. Je suis toujours en colère et ça va durer encore un moment, mais je sais que tu es toi et que tu changeras jamais, et ça me va. On va y aller un peu plus lentement, OK ?

Sherlock acquiesça, refusant de faire confiance à sa voix. Il poussa un peu plus son visage contre les doigts de John à la place, jusqu'à ce que sa paume se pose contre sa pommette et que ses doigts pressent, chauds et bienvenus, sur sa tempe.

– Je peux t'embrasser maintenant ? souffla John.

 _Oh bordel, oui_. Sherlock se pencha vers l'avant autant qu'il le put, pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes avec plus d'enthousiasme que de finesse. Il put sentir le rire incrédule de John sous l'assaut, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire avant qu'il ne se concentre sur la tâche de lui retourner son baiser avec une technique significativement plus développée que celle de Sherlock. C'était absolument glorieux. Le torse de John était chaud contre le sien, sa bouche tendre le cajolait et le tentait tout à la fois. Sherlock renonça à l'idée d'organiser les stimuli entrants et accepta juste la poussée de tout à la fois, les goûts et les odeurs et les bruits et les sensations oh-si-fantastiques des mains de John et de sa peau et de sa langue et de ses dents et de son souffle qui haletait doucement contre son visage quand il s'écarta finalement pour qu'ils puissent tous deux respirer.

– Ça va ? demanda John avec un sourire en coin.

Sherlock se contenta de déglutir et de le regarder. Il y avait tant de choses nouvelles concernant John, rien que dans cet acte. S'il pouvait juste tout comprendre, tout organiser en dossiers, pièce après pièce, pour examiner à nouveau plus tard…

– Hey, l'appela John pour attirer son attention sur lui. Tu disais que tu voulais que je prenne la direction des baisers et que tu reprendrais le flambeau quand on arriverait à… enfin, au reste.

– La pénétration anale, la stimulation et autres formes de contacts essentiellement homosexuels.

John rougit légèrement, mais il ne rejeta pas immédiatement l'idée.

– Ouais, ça, grommela-t-il. Je veux dire, on n'est pas obligés de faire quelque chose cette nuit, si tu ne veux pas que…

– John, l'interrompit Sherlock en roulant sur le côté pour lui faire face et lui faire voir la très remarquable érection qui le tenait. Tu me connais, je veux toujours tout faire. Tout à la fois. Il y a tant de données que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de collecter et je pensais que ça n'arriverait jamais. Je te donne tout. Mon corps est juste une enveloppe, je sais que je t'ai dit ça des milliers de fois, mais je veux te donner mon esprit aussi. Tout ce qui est d'importance pour moi. Je ne vais même pas essayer de deviner ce que tu veux de moi ce soir, mais quoi que ça puisse être, tu peux l'avoir. Tout ce que tu veux.

John cligna des yeux, une fois, deux. Puis il plaça une main chaude de chaque côté du torse de Sherlock et tira, le hissant au-dessus de lui dans un effort physique soudain. Les bras de John s'enroulèrent autour de ses épaules pour le serrer étroitement et le maintenir vers le bas jusqu'à ce que tout le poids de Sherlock repose sur son torse. Ils ne bougèrent pas pendant plusieurs secondes avant que Sherlock finisse par trouver le courage de se détendre dans l'étreinte (parce que c'était une étreinte, nouvelle et confortable et adorable).

– Tout ce que je voulais de toi, c'était que tu sois en vie, dit doucement John contre le cou de Sherlock, la voix étrangement inégale. Le reste, c'est que du bonus.

.

**À suivre**


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock était à présent certain : faire des câlins relevait du domaine de l'agréable. John était merveilleusement solide sous lui, le plaisir du contact en soi absolument disproportionné par rapport aux ressentis tactiles et à l'information de la température contre la peau de Sherlock. Ce dernier leva finalement la tête du torse de John et aventura un regard vers son visage.

« C'est nouveau pour toi, déclara le médecin.

Sherlock ne gaspilla pas d'énergie à répondre. Son manque d'expérience était probablement douloureusement visible, de toute façon. (Baiser quelqu'un : check. Être baisé par quelqu'un : check. S'y investir vraiment : ... pas franchement.)

John bougea en laissant échapper un son de gorge, ce qui ramena leur attention sur le fait que malgré la douceur de l'instant, tous deux avaient franchi la quasi totalité du chemin qui menait à l'érection et que le caleçon en coton blanc de John était le seul artefact séparant son pénis du ventre nu de Sherlock.

– Sherlock, est-ce que tu veux…

– Oui, interrompit Sherlock en se redressant sur le coude pour aspirer la question suivante de John avec un nouveau baiser.

Parce qu'il le pouvait. Parce que John le laisserait faire. Parce que John l'embrassait en retour, langue et lèvres indiquant de façon sensible tout l'entraînement qu'il avait eu en embrassant des femmes dont aucune n'étaient Sherlock. C'était définitivement une pensée de type « Pas Bonne » à cheminer pour l'esprit de Sherlock. Mais ce baiser était le premier de John avec un homme et ça, c'était un concept bien plus agréable à contempler. Sherlock gémit dans la bouche de John, savoura combien ce tout petit signe de capitulation avait un effet notable sur la façon de bouger de John sous lui. Sa propre érection était pressée contre son caleçon, quelque part dans les environs gauches de son os iliaque, mais la friction suffisait à rendre la sensation formidable quand John bougeait et frottait sa hanche contre lui. Le petit médecin finit par attraper la taille de Sherlock avec des mains lourdes et le tira vers le bas, écrasant leurs pelvis l'un contre l'autre…

– Dis-moi, murmura John, s'écartant de leur baiser autant qu'il était absolument nécessaire pour pouvoir parler. Dis-moi ce que tu veux.

– Toi, répondit Sherlock en se penchant pour reprendre le baiser, mais John l'arrêta d'une main sur le poitrail.

– Sois plus précis. On peut pas… je veux pas foirer ça en faisant des suppositions. On a supposé des trucs l'un à propos de l'autre pendant tout le temps où on a vécu ensemble. Je veux que tu me dises, avec des mots.

Oh. Ça, c'était différent. Et étonnamment logique, étant donnée leur position respective. Sherlock dut faire un effort conscient pour forcer son cerveau à revenir à un relatif semblant de rationalité. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il aurait pu dire « vouloir », tant à court qu'à long terme, mais la réaction de John à ces aveux dépendrait entièrement de son état d'esprit. Sherlock n'était pas du tout sûr d'être capable de lire John correctement. Pas en cet instant. John avait été furieux, tellement déterminé à ne pas se laisser manipuler par lui à nouveau…

– Tu es toujours en colère, dit-il.

John cligna des yeux (peut-être Sherlock avait-il sauté un peu trop du coq à l'âne), mais il soupira et acquiesça.

– Je ne peux pas juste éteindre ça en moi, Sherlock. Tu m'as menti, le plus gros mensonge qui puisse exister. Même si je te crois quand tu dis que c'est pas quelque chose que tu veux faire à nouveau, ça ne veut pas dire que ça n'arrivera pas. Je peux t'aimer et avoir envie de toi, mais être encore en colère. Ces émotions ne sont pas mutuellement exclusives.

– Tu… commença Sherlock avec l'impression que l'air venait d'être expulsé de ses poumons. Tu m'aimes ?

Le lent sourire de John lui fit l'effet d'une percée de soleil au-dessus de l'horizon après une aube à la fraîcheur particulièrement vicieuse.

– Oui, je t'aime, crétin, souffla-t-il en embrassant le bout du nez de Sherlock. Je t'aime en tant que William et en tant que Sherlock et en tant que Holmes et je pourrais probablement me mettre à aimer le « Scott » aussi, avec les bons arguments.

Il cambra le cos en un étirement languide, le mouvement soulevant le corps de Sherlock au-dessus de lui comme s'il ne pesait rien.

– Tu ne m'a toujours pas dit ce que tu voulais ce soir, par contre. J'espère que c'est quelque chose qui implique que j'enlève enfin mon caleçon, si tu veux tout savoir.

Oh oui. Sherlock déglutit bruyamment en sentant leurs corps glisser l'un contre l'autre, même à travers le tissu robuste.

– Je peux le faire ? demanda-t-il d'une voix de cookie trop cuit en lieu et place des harmonies de chocolat fondu qu'il avait souhaité faire entendre.

John étendit ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, mettant en valeur sa musculature sous la fine pilosité de son torse, puis baissa à nouveau les mains jusqu'à pouvoir passer les doigts à travers les boucles de Sherlock.

– Si tu veux. Je pensais que tu voulais plutôt faire l'inventaire de tout mon corps, en fait. Pour rassembler des données.

Sherlock ne put plus attendre. Il captura la bouche de John avec un petit grognement de frustration qui se transforma rapidement en un franc gémissement quand John lui vola habilement le contrôle du baiser et lui fournit plus de données qu'il ne pouvait possiblement assimiler en une fois. D'innombrables minutes plus tard, John s'écarta et plia le cou : une invitation nette pour que Sherlock s'intéresse à ce qu'il y avait plus bas, la fine peau de sa gorge, l'opportunité d'étirer un chemin de baiser le long de sa clavicule jusqu'à son sternum. Les tissus cicatrisés de la blessure par balle de John se démarquaient, blancs et rouges et plissés contre le teint doré de ses pectoraux - le teint hâlé n'était donc pas dû qu'au soleil d'Afghanistan. John l'était légèrement de partout, un pigment naturel de sa peau qui ne disparaissait pas même en février. Les poils de son torse prenaient presque la même couleur mordorée que ses cheveux, assez épais pour chatouiller le visage de Sherlock quand celui-ci y pressa des baisers, mais pas assez opaques pour dissimuler les preuves des nombreuses inquiétudes, du stress qu'il l'avait fait trop manger, de celui qui l'avait privé de son appétit, de l'exercice physique rare. Ses muscles avaient fondu par rapport à ce que montraient ses photos datant de ses années à l'armée, cachées dans la Bible au sommet d'une étagère de son dressing. Avaient fondu à cause du sang d'encre qu'il s'était fait pour de Sherlock.

– Je suis désolé, murmura le détective en appuyant un baiser plus bas, sur la peau douce de son ventre. Je n'ai jamais vu. Je suis si désolé.

– Mmmh ? demanda John en levant la tête, un sourire paresseux à son attention.

– J'ai cru que tu parviendrais à m'effacer de ta mémoire. À oublier.

– Tu as réussi à le faire, toi ? demanda-t-il avec douceur.

Sherlock secoua la tête, son nez caressant de droite à gauche le nombril de John.

– Je ne supportais pas l'idée d'essayer.

– Alors t'as ta réponse, posa John en même temps qu'il se suréleva sur les coudes pour mieux voir le visage de Sherlock. Tu comptes descendre un peu à un moment ou pas ? Je demande juste, hein, précisa-t-il en levant les hanches une fois en un indice pas très subtil du fait qu'il était le seul à encore porter un vêtement.

– Je… commença Sherlock en fermant les yeux et en s'asseyant sur ses talons pour parvenir à penser sans avoir la queue de John sous le nez. Tu m'as demandé ce que je voulais.

– Ouais. Et on dirait que t'essaies de rassembler le courage de me dire que tu ne veux pas de sexe.

– Non ! s'exclama-t-il en ayant l'impression que ses os se liquéfiaient à cette seule pensée. Je veux ça ! C'est juste… Je veux que tu sois terriblement égoïste. Juste cette fois.

John ne bougeait plus du tout sous lui et Sherlock fut immédiatement certain d'avoir dit quelque chose qu'il ne devait pas. Mais John retint simplement son souffle pendant quelques secondes (deux, trois, quatre, quatre et demi) avant d'expirer le contenu de ses poumons dans un souffle tranchant.

– Je voudrais ne pas être en colère contre toi, Sherlock, dit-il calmement, n'y allant pas par quatre chemins pour trouver le cœur du sujet de cette façon qui avait toujours été la sienne. Je ne peux peut-être pas éteindre complètement ce que je ressens, même si je le souhaite, mais je ne peux pas juste…

– S'il te plaît, coupa Sherlock. Quand je suis arrivé, au tout début, tout à l'heure… qu'est-ce que tu t'es dit à ce moment-là ?

John maintint posément son regard.

– Que je voulais croire que tu me disais la vérité, mais que je ne pouvais pas en être certain. Et qu'il fallait que je sois sûr.

– Et tu étais fâché.

– Ouais, confirma John, l'air un peu triste. Oui, c'est vrai. Je n'aurais pas dû me défouler sur toi.

– Je veux que tu le fasses.

Sherlock laissa sa tête tomber en arrière et regarda le plafond, s'encourageant distraitement à trouver les mots justes, la bonne façon de dire ce qu'il souhaitait. Ce dont il avait besoin.

– Tu as de quoi être en colère et je ne peux pas… Je suis incapable de m'excuser, John. Tu sais ça. Et je veux m'excuser. Je te veux en moi et que tu prennes ce que tu veux sans que tu t'inquiètes d'être « assez bon » ou de m'impressionner avec ton expertise sexuelle. Je veux te donner ça. Je suis venu ici en étant prêt à tout céder. On y est, expliqua-t-il en s'asseyant un peu plus en arrière et en écartant les mains, dévoilant son corps pour John. Je sais que ça n'excuse pas ce que j'ai fait, mais c'est ce que je veux. Pour toi. Je veux m'écarteler et que tu m'avilisses, que tu joues avec mon esprit et mon cœur et mon corps comme tu penses approprié de le faire. Parce que je veux que tu saches que… que tes sentiments pour moi sont réciproques.

Il voulait baisser les yeux, voir la réaction de John, mais n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter son regard peut-être empli de dégoût. Sherlock garda le sien détourné, sa posture ouverte et attendit.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il sursauta quand il sentit les lèvres de John presser doucement contre son sternum.

– Je t'aime aussi. Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?

Sherlock acquiesça en silence.

– Dans ce cas…

À un instant, Sherlock avait été plus ou moins à genoux au-dessus du corps de John, et la seconde d'après John avait inversé leur position d'un mouvement fluide et s'appuyait sur un bras fort, penché au-dessus de lui, pressant ses hanches dans le matelas. Sherlock inspira une goulée d'air, surpris par la soudaineté de l'action et la pique de désir qui le transperça définitivement jusqu'à sa queue déjà dure. Il ne parvint pas à réagir, même quand John lui caressa les flancs avec sa main libre, de la hanche vers l'épaule, relevant en même temps ses bras l'un après l'autre jusqu'à les tenir au-dessus de sa tête.

– Ne les bouge pas, murmura John. Laisse-moi te goûter.

Sherlock garda les bras immobiles, paumes vers le haut à demi enroulées dans la couette, juste au-delà de l'endroit où il aurait pu sentir ses cheveux chatouiller ses poignets. La position lui laissa l'impression que son torse était exposé, sensation qui s'accentua quand John pencha la tête et l'enfouit dans le creux de son cou.

– J'ai toujours voulu faire ça, chuchota John en mordant et en suçant sans prêter grande attention aux marques qu'il risquait de laisser. Ta putain d'écharpe, des fois j'essayais d'imaginer que tu la portais pour cacher des marques que je t'aurais laissées la veille. Que c'était juste un secret entre toi et moi, parce que même si tout le monde nous emmerdait à dire qu'on était en couple, on aurait été les seuls à connaître la vérité.

– Tu peux, grogna Sherlock. Vas-y.

– Oh, mais c'est déjà ce que je fais.

John planta les dents dans son trapèze, à la jonction de son cou et de son épaule. Pas avec suffisamment de force pour percer la peau, vraiment pas, mais définitivement assez pour laisser une incrustation nette de ses dents. Les empreintes dentaires temporaires de John, juste John, personne d'autre, que Sherlock porterait sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'effacent. Sherlock décida qu'il se ferait tatouer la zone avant que les traces ne puissent disparaître, qu'il encrerait les marques des dents de John dans sa peau de façon permanente…

Mais John poursuivait déjà sa route vers le bas, mordillant et lapant son torse, érodant ses tétons de ses dents. L'érection de Sherlock avait tellement besoin de son attention que c'en devenait douloureux. Il geignit et souleva les hanches, plaintif, mais John fit claquer sa paume contre son articulation sacro-iliaque d'une façon qui n'était pas totalement tendre.

– Attends que j'en arrive là, ordonna-t-il.

Sherlock contint ses mouvements, mais il attrapa sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents pour étouffer les sons embarrassants que sa voix faisait alors qu'il était à peu près certain de ne pas l'y avoir autorisée.

John dévoua à son nombril une attention particulière. Sa langue s'y aventura, les mains à plat sur les muscles obliques externes de Sherlock, et glissa de plus en plus loin à l'intérieur jusqu'à ce que l'entièreté du monde se réduise à John, uniquement John, sa chaleur, son contact, la brise de son souffle contre sa peau. John qui leva la tête pour lui jeter un sourire sadique, puis se pencha et suça la queue de Sherlock jusqu'à la garde.

– Dammi il tuo grosso uccello ! Scopami, John, ti prego. Scopami.

Sherlock ferma violemment les paupières et grogna. Il n'aurait jamais pu prononcer ces mots en Anglais, mais l'Italien roula tout seul hors de ses lèvres. Il voulait tout, avait besoin que John le revendique, avait besoin de John sur lui et en lui et, putain, la façon dont il utilisait sa langue quand il le suçait…

– Bordel, c'est sexy, murmura John, se retirant juste assez pour pouvoir parler. Vas-y, continue et dis-moi tout ce que tu veux en Italien, si ça te fait du bien. J'y comprends rien. Il y a aucun danger que je capte quelque chose ou que j'accepte le moindre truc que tu diras.

Il le reprit en bouche et descendit autant qu'il le pouvait et remonta, oh, si lentement, jusqu'à ce que le gland glisse d'entre ses lèvres avec un pop bruyant.

– Vas-y, supplie-moi. Je sais de source sûre que tu n'as jamais supplié pour quoi que ce soit dans ta vie.

Cazzo. John était descendu encore un peu plus bas sur son anatomie, caressant de la langue et des doigts ses testicules, l'air parfaitement à l'aise malgré le manque d'opportunités pour expérimenter dans le passé. Sherlock laissa sa tête rouler à droite et à gauche, attentif à garder les mains et les poignets à l'endroit exact où John les avait levés, et essaya de se concentrer pour contenir son orgasme.

– Mi hai ucciso, grogna-t-il. Mi hai preso il cuore e l'hai sezionato e ora muoio con il gusto delle tue labbra sulle mie.

– Mmmmh, émit John en glissant ses mains vers le côté pour y tracer le pli sensible à la jonction de la cuisse de Sherlock et de son pelvis, de haut en bas, latéral et médial, distal et proximal. J'ai hâte d'être en toi, de te sentir serré autour de ma queue. Ma première fois avec un homme. Je te demanderais bien de me donner quelques tuyaux, mais…

Il enfonça soudain ses doigts à l'arrière de ses cuisses et leva ses genoux, inclinant Sherlock vers le haut et s'offrant un tout nouvel angle pour accéder à ses bourses et son périnée.

– J'ai fait quelques recherches. Et j'aime vraiment bien le son de ta voix quand tu bafouilles en Italien, expliqua-t-il en se penchant pour lécher lentement une bande humide le long de tout ce qu'il pouvait attendre, jusqu'au bout de la queue de Sherlock. J'ai reconnu le ti prego.

– Ti supplicherei mille volte di non fermarti mai, admit Sherlock. Ti prego, John.

– Garde ça en tête.

John s'assit, le retrait de contact ressenti par Sherlock comme une souffrance physique, et fouilla d'une main dans le plus proche tiroir pour…

Oh. Sherlock ne dit rien à voix haute, mais John put facilement lire son expression.

– J'étais très surpris que t'aies déjà pas ce genre de choses ici, dit-il avec un sourire insolent en même temps qu'il ouvrit le couvercle et poussa un peu de lubrifiant sur son index droit. Tu as déjà compris que j'ai préparé tout ça, je t'ai vu analyser les draps quand on est entrés dans la pièce. C'est vraiment ça que tu veux, hein ? demanda-t-il en s'installant de nouveau entre les genoux levés de Sherlock et en lui caressant la cuisse de façon apaisante.

– Ti prego, répéta Sherlock.

– D'accord.

John y alla doucement, lentement, dessinant le périmètre de son trou plusieurs fois avec son seul index avant de presser juste l'extrémité à l'intérieur, laissant le temps au corps de Sherlock de s'ajuster. La dernière fois qu'il avait été le bénéficiaire d'une pénétration anale remontait à des lustres (la pratique n'avait pas exactement sa place lors d'une première fois avec quelqu'un, et les siennes étaient rarement suivi d'une seconde), mais John était attentif et son autre main pressait de gentils cercles sur son abdomen, alors Sherlock se détendit. John poussa un peu plus profondément, plia, jusqu'à ce que son doigt se mette à glisser plus librement en va-et-vient et que Sherlock ne puisse plus complètement empêcher ses hanches de tressauter.

– Dammene un altro !

– Je vais partir du principe que ça veux dire « Plus », déclara John avec le bord d'un grand sourire, avant d'ajouter un second doigt.

Sherlock grogna et contraignit son corps à se relâcher. John était extrêmement prudent, ce qui n'était pas surprenant, il était médecin, doué pour comprendre les indices non-verbaux que ses patients…

– Oh ! s'exclama Sherlock en ouvrant grand les yeux.

– Trouvé, dit John, la voix fière. T'aimes ça, hein ?

– Sì! Ora, John. Scopami! Mettimi il tuo grosso uccello nel culo.

Sherlock sut qu'il rougissait rien qu'à l'idée que John puisse le comprendre, mais les doigts de ce dernier ne s'arrêtaient plus, l'étirant et le travaillant, effleurant sa prostate toutes les trois ou quatre poussées et puis Sherlock se mit vraiment à babiller de façon incohérente, de longs chapelets de mots sans aucune pensée ni sens pour les tenir, pas même un seul langage auquel se raccrocher alors qu'il miaulait et gémissait et suppliait John pour qu'il se décide à le baiser un jour ce serait bien bon sang.

– T'as de la chance, tu sais, gronda John, glissant ses doigts en lui une dernière fois avant d'enfin se débarrasser de son caleçon. « Baiser » c'est le seul mot que je connais dans une douzaine de langues différentes, et je suis à peu près sûr que tu viens de toutes me les faire.

Il s'aligna, ses doigts creusant dans les cuisses de Sherlock assez fort pour y laisser des bleus, puis s'arrêta.

– Dernière chance de me dire non, tu sais.

– John, baise-moi bordel !

– OK, ça c'était parfaitement clair.

John leva une jambe de Sherlock au-dessus de son épaule indemne, planta les mains dans le matelas de chaque côté de son torse, bras tendus pour tenir son poids, et glissa lentement à l'intérieur.

Ils laissèrent échapper un soupir commun de soulagement. Sherlock enroula son autre jambe autour de la taille de John et accrocha son talon dans son dos. La position inclinée n'était vraiment pas parfaite, mais elle donnait à John la place de manœuvrer sans appuyer de façon nocive contre sa cicatrice. Plus important, ça permettait à John de presser plus puissamment en lui, un mouvement qui les fit tous deux grogner alors que le médecin était au plus profond et que ses poils pubiens touchaient les bourses de Sherlock.

– T'es tellement étroit, gémit John. Bordel, Sherlock, je vais pas durer longtemps.

Sherlock n'était pas entièrement certain de ne pas avoir déjà éjaculé. Quelque part entre le moment où le bout de la bite de John l'avait touché et celui où elle s'était complètement fait sa place en lui, son cerveau toujours en activité s'était éteint d'une façon totale et béate. Tout ce qui lui restait, c'était la conscience de John, son John, qui était littéralement en lui. Qui grognait et tremblait, grâce à Sherlock et non à une petite-amie sans nom ni visage. Lui. La queue de Sherlock reposait entre eux, négligée, gonflée et presque violette, elle souffrait d'être ignorée, mais John lui avait ordonné de ne pas bouger les mains et il n'était pas censé lui demander quoi que ce soit…

– Toccami, supplia-t-il. Ho bisogno che tu mi tocchi, solo un po', John, verrò così forte quando mi toccherai, più forte di quanto sia mai venuto.

John poussa une fois, deux fois, puis ferma la main autour de Sherlock et s'enfonça profondément à nouveau et cazzo, il y était. Sherlock se cambra dans un cri silencieux et se répandit sur tout son torse. Il fut vaguement conscient de John qui se raidissait au-dessus de lui, marmonnant (jurant?) pour lui-même, et puis il jouit en de longues pulsations que Sherlock pouvait littéralement sentir dans son corps.

Le médecin se retira et se laissa tomber sur lui sans prêter la moindre attention aux résidus de l'orgasme de Sherlock qui s'étalaient entre eux à présent. Il encercla autant de sa cage thoracique qu'il pouvait contenir dans ses bras.

– C'était brillant, respira John contre le coin de sa mâchoire, volant au passage un baiser paresseux, bouche fermée. Absolument brillant.

Sherlock laissa ses jambes tomber à plat sur le lit, peu intéressé de savoir quand il retrouverait le contrôle musculaire de ses membres.

– Tu sais que tu le dis à voix haute ?

– Désolé, il faut que j'arrête ? murmura John avec un grand sourire que Sherlock pouvait sentir contre sa joue.

– Non, c'est bon.

C'est tellement plus que bon.

– Mmmmh, gronda John en bougeant sur lui pour s'enfoncer plus dans son torse, son poids et sa chaleur bienvenus malgré l'humidité collante et pas complètement plaisante que Sherlock sentait autour de ses fesses. J'ai un plan, tu sais.

– Ah oui ?

– Mmmmmh. Je vais me lever dans une minute et nous prendre à tous les deux une serviette pour que t'aies pas à bouger. Je vais te nettoyer et moi aussi, et puis on retournera sous les draps pour dormir enlacés, le temps qu'on soit tous les deux à nouveau d'attaque.

– Oh, émit Sherlock en même temps qu'il jaugeait son corps, définitivement pas prêt pour s'y remettre tout de suite, alors que son esprit n'avait aucune difficulté à convoquer tout un tas d'images intéressantes. Et demain ?

John leva la tête juste assez haut pour regarder Sherlock dans les yeux.

– Tu penses qu'il faudra combien de temps pour que ton frère lave ton nom ?

– Il m'a annoncé quelques semaines, très probablement, répondit-il en songeant que bordel, je veux pas penser à Mycroft quand je suis à poil au lit avec John.

– Parfait, commenta John en pressant un baiser doux sur ses lèvres. Parce que j'ai rempli le frigo, pris un congé au cabinet et tout le monde que je connais croit que je suis parti à Brighton pour prendre un peu de temps pour moi. Je me suis dit que j'aurais besoin de ce temps-là soit pour qu'on baise comme des bêtes, soit pour lécher mes plaies et soigner mon cœur brisé. Et je préfère vraiment la première option.

La gorge de Sherlock se serra. Et dire que j'ai failli perdre ça… Il enroula ses bras autour de John pour lui rendre son étreinte et serra jusqu'à pouvoir sentir ses propres larmes menacer de submerger ses cils.

– Je t'aime aussi, John, chuchota-t-il. Je t'aime aussi. »

.

**Fin de _The apology_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traductions (pour apprendre des choses résolument essentielles en langues étrangères)
> 
> (Pour la petite histoire de la traductrice fort marrie face à un texte… crispant (Je crois que je suis prude dans ma propre langue :p ) : Sherlock est censé maîtriser le Français et l'Allemand comme ses langues premières, le Latin et le Grec… Par contre, si vous vous souvenez bien, il n'a jamais parlé d'Italien. Déjà, lui mettre dans la bouche l'Italien "Incasinata" dans un des premiers chapitres était un choix de traduction… discutable. J'ai quelques excuses qui pourraient même se transformer en de bonnes raisons, avec un peu d'indulgence de votre part.
> 
> Premièrement, il faut savoir que "Incasinata" remplace "bordélique", en français dans le texte d'origine. OK. Il faut aussi savoir que tout ce qui a été dit en Italien par Sherlock dans ce chapitre était aussi en Français dans le texte original. Le traduire dans une autre langue était utile pour garder le mystère relatif des propos de Sherlock… et inévitable parce que je ne pouvais décemment pas laisser les phrases françaises. Genre, vraiment pas.
> 
> Mais alors, pourquoi l'Italien ? Par facilité, mes amis. Une traduction de cette fic a déjà été publiée en Italien, et la traductrice a été jusqu'à traduire en fin de texte, comme l'auteure, les propos de Sherlock pour que ses lecteurices connaissent l'usage de la langue de Molière que Sherlock fait à des fins lubriques. J'étais donc à peu près certaine de la validité de ces traductions, puisque écrites par une Italienne native (alors que la traduction allemande de cette fic, aussi publiée auparavant et qui m'aurait permis de rester cohérente par rapport aux connaissances en langues étrangères de Sherlock, ne propose pas la transcription des propos de Sherlock que je n'ai donc pas pu pomper là-bas. Et les bases rudimentaires de FleuwMaBêtaDAmour en Allemand ne couvraient pas ces champs lexicaux… C'est triste, un peu.)
> 
> Voilà. Ce fut un gros dilemme de traduction. Et mes accointances germanophones ne sont pas le type de personnes à qui je peux décemment demander "Eh, tu me traduirais "Baise-moi avec ta grosse bite" en Allemand, plz ?"
> 
> Sur ce, elle vous a longuement été annoncée, voici la traduction de ce que dit Sherlock en Italien : )
> 
> "Dammi il tuo grosso uccello! Scopami, John, ti prego. Scopami. " = "Prends-moi avec ta grosse bite! Baise-moi, John, s'il te plaît. Baise-moi."
> 
> Putain = cazzo
> 
> "Mi hai ucciso. Mi hai preso il cuore e l'hai sezionato e ora muoio con il gusto delle tue labbra sulle mie."= "Tu m'as tué. Tu as pris mon cœur et tu l'as disséqué et maintenant je meurs avec le goût de tes lèvres sur les miennes."
> 
> "Ti supplicherei mille volte di non fermarti mai." = "Je te supplierais mille fois pour ne pas que tu t'arrêtes."
> 
> "Ti prego/per favore" = "S'il te plaît"
> 
> "Mets-m'en un de plus!" = "Dammene un altro!"
> 
> "Sì! Ora, John. Scopami! Mettimi il tuo grosso uccello nel culo." = "Oui! Maintenant, John. Baise-moi! Enfonce-moi ta grosse bite dans le cul."
> 
> "Toccami. Ho bisogno che tu mi tocchi, solo un po', John, verrò così forte quando mi toccherai, più forte di quanto sia mai venuto." = "Touche-moi. J'ai besoin que tu me touches, rien qu'un peu, John, je vais jouir tellement fort quand tu me toucheras, le plus fort que j'ai jamais joui."
> 
> .
> 
> Merci pour votre attention ! Et à demain pour le dernier OS, qui conclut cette série d'histoires ! (en vrai, c'est ici la vraie fin : The Date revient sur la rencontre du samedi où John rencontre "William"... C'est donc un petit retour dans le temps)

**Author's Note:**

> Merci pour votre lecture ! Les prochains chapitres arrivent demain et mercredi :)


End file.
